


Around the World: Paris

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have a... creative... way to pick where they're going to have sex next.  This time ends them up in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World: Paris

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** This was for Porn Battle XXIII, prompt "world". It was originally going to be longer with multiple porn scenes, but then I ran up against the comment length and decided to crop it off and leave the other parts as future porn bunnies. This porn piece is, however, complete upon its own.  
> Originally posted at [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7610493#cmt7610493).  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/36628.html).

# Around the World: Paris

"Lex. Do you have your darts?" 

The voice was deep and husky and Lex was starting to harden even as he abandoned his work to stand and walk to a bookshelf. Lex didn't look in the voice's direction, but rather concentrated on not shaking as he unlatched the shelf and reached inside for his special darts. They were designed to stick firmly to whatever they hit, no matter how fast the object was going.

When Lex finally turned, his lover was standing next to the large globe that was already spinning. Superman's eyes were hot upon Lex and Lex could only be thankful that Clark had gotten the heat vision under control years ago.

Drawing in a breath, Lex took careful aim at the spinning globe and threw his dart.

It hit and was promptly caught up in the whirl, just the bright feathered end showing the dart as it spun by.

They both watched it for a moment, then Clark put out a hand and causally stopped the globe. He looked at the map. Lex watched Clark, ignoring the map.

A few seconds later and Lex was wrapped in Superman's cape, held by Superman's arms, flying through the air. Sometimes, when they flew, it was a slow and scenic event, romantic as they shared the sky. This flight, though, was a means to an end, a flight for a destination.

They slowed enough for Lex to glance around. He couldn't help a grin. Of all places he'd managed to hit on the globe, somehow he'd gotten Paris. He'd made love in enough oceans that he was extraordinarily glad for a city. It was breaking dawn here, something Lex was also intensely grateful for as it meant fewer people would be out. Not that it would stop either of them, but still...

Superman hovered near the Eiffel Tower and unwound his cape from Lex. He hung it off a beam and then kissed Lex. 

Lex returned the kiss desperately, his hunger having only grown during the flight and his need strong. He wrapped his legs around Clark. Clark pressed Lex up against tower, his back against the cape. He growled within his throat and Lex could feel the hardness of his erection pressing through the costume against Lex's hip.

Reaching up, Lex grabbed ahold of the metal railings he could find by touch and he let himself be aware of just how high up in the air they were. Clark bit the side of Lex's neck, and Lex's breath let out in a gasp. Clark licked that spot, and Lex moaned, his grip holding strong but the rest of himself weakening.

Hands pushed at Lex's legs around Clark's waist, and Lex reluctantly loosened his muscles enough so that the same hands could get between them, fumbling at Lex's belt and zipper, teasing Lex with the slowness of the undressing. Clark was very particular in his uses of superspeed, and he knew normal speed drove Lex crazy.

"Clark," Lex gasped out, his arms starting to tremble with the effort of holding himself up.

One of Clark's hands left their task to push against Lex's chest, pinning him to the scaffold and reliving the pressure on Lex's arms. It hurt, a little, but it was a good, safe hurt.

Then enough of the clothes were out of the way that Clark was lifting Lex up and pushing inside of him with the aid of lube but without any stretching. It also hurt but was a welcome, exciting hurt, a prelude to the pleasure Lex knew was coming beyond a doubt. 

Lex was holding on to the metal still, but what was holding him up was now Superman pounding into him, pressing up, up, almost splitting him open, yet rubbing against his prostate and making Lex yell out loud, uncaring who might be around to hear. 

He opened his eyes and saw the city of Paris from a new perspective, sex blurring the world around him and making it a dream. "Clark," Lex cried, his spunk flying out as he came, to fly out around a world monument.

Clark grunted, shifting his angle and pressed up against Lex, thrusting in relentlessly. 

Lex let his hands fall from their grip on the metal to clasp Clark around the shoulders, a loose hold, but Clark's grip on his hips was enough to keep Lex from falling. Lex could feel himself being slammed against the metal behind him, and knew he'd have bruises later, however he discounted it, knowing it was worth it for this.

With a quiet sigh, Clark stilled, clutching Lex close to him, then floating limply in the air.

Tightening his grip, Lex tried not to fall while not disturbing Clark's post-climax lassitude. 

Before Lex had to worry, Clark shook himself and took Lex up again, shifting his hold and rewarding him with a lazy satisfied grin. Lex returned the grin, well content with the sex.

Superman reached to gather in his cape again, and wrapped it around Lex, not bothering to pull up Lex's pants, but giving a quick fond pet to Lex's limp penis along the way.

Then they were back in the penthouse again, the only evidence of their trip the smells of airborne sex over them both.

"Thanks," Clark whispered, giving a quick kiss to Lex's cheek. Then he was gone.

"Anytime," Lex said to the empty room. With an amused grin, he pulled his pants off the rest of the way, tossing them over the now stilled globe, and he headed off for a shower.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
